Overcome
by My Heart is Forte
Summary: Post DH, Hermione's going through tough times.. Her boyfriend and love of her life is dead, and she's been hit with an incurable curse that will eventually kill her... The only person who can save her is Draco's care search for the cure... and his love?
1. Memories D

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone know how to contact J.K. Rowling? I'd like to buy the story to Harry Potter, because I sure don't own it.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy fell in love when he was just eleven years old. He knew the moment that he saw her, sitting alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, that she had to be his. Before he knew what he was doing, he strode into the compartment and sat across from her.<p>

She looked up at him questioningly. Her hair was rather bushy, but it was endearing. She had big brown eyes that made his stomach twist into knots, and her two front teeth were slightly larger than normal, but he found this all… cute. _She_ was cute.

She replaced her confused expression with a warm smile. "Hi! I'm Hermione Granger." She stook out an arm and he shook it. Her hand was soft, Draco noticed absentmindedly. He didn't recognize the name Granger, and this scared him. What if she _was_ a Mudblood? He shook the though off, convinced that he couldn't be attracted to someone like that.

"Draco Malfoy," He drawled, attempting to cover up the wonder in his voice.

She bounced in her sit, her hair bouncing around her. "Are you excited? I've already read all of my books, and the spells don't seem too difficult."

"_All_ of them?"

She nodded, smiling. "What house do you think you'll be in? I want to be in Gryffindor, but I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw."

His heart sank. _Gryffindor?_ "Slytherin."

She stopped bouncing. "Oh." She looked like she was at a loss for words. "Well, I hope that you enjoy Slytherin. It sounds like you're pretty sure about it."

Draco nodded. "My parents were both in Slytherin. And my grandparents. And my great- grandparents."

"Oh. My parents are both muggles, so I have no clue which one I'll be in!" She smiled again, provoking the squirming feeling in his stomach again.

"Both of them?" He said, his eyes widening. She couldn't be a Mudblood!

She nodded. "Is something wrong, Draco?"

Hearing her say his name was like a slap across the face. "I can't be talking to you," He whispered.

"Why not?" She asked, her voice sounding hurt.

"Because you're parents are muggles. I'm not supposed to be friends with… muggle borns," He said, forcing the last word out in an attempt to not hurt her feelings.

"That's ridiculous!" Her cheeks flushed scarlet, and her big brown eyes narrowed. "Why would you say something like that?"

"Father always said that Mudbloods are no better than muggles, and should be treated like them."

Hermione's eyes filled up with tears, and she ran out of the compartment, bringing her luggage with her. Draco stared at her seat, feeling like he should cry himself. This made him angry with himself. She was just a Mudblood! Why should he be angry with himself?

"Hey." A voice snapped him back to reality. Draco looked up, meeting the eyes of a small girl. Her black hair was cut short, and her eyes were cold, but they had an interested gleam in them. She had a pug-like face, he noticed. "I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson."

Draco recognized her name. Pureblood. He nodded at her awkwardly, avoiding direct eye contact.

She smiled. "You're cute. I like you."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco stood in line with the other first years, staring at the Hermione girl. She was talking to a boy with glasses and a redheaded boy. Draco made a guess that this was one of the Weaselys, judging by his bright red hair and the fact that his robes looked shaggy.

Draco fingered at his own robes self-consciously. By chance, Hermione's eyes raised and met his own. Without meaning to, he smiled. She hesitated before smiling back.

She had a nice smile.

"Granger, Hermione." Draco watched her walk across and sit on the stool before the Sorting Hat was set on her head.

Almost immediately, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Draco heart sank.

Other names were called, but all he was aware of was the fact that Hermione was sitting at a table he would never be able to go to. She was sitting and smiling shyly, talking to what appeared to be another Weasely. It was one of the twins. His eyes lingered on Hermione longer than necessary, and it made Draco want to explode.

"Malfoy, Draco." Draco stalked to the stool and sat down, trying to keep his eyes away from Hermione.

The Sorting Hat paused. "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table exploded into applause and he made his way to sit down next to another first year.

"I'm Vincent. Vincent Crabbe."

"Draco Malfoy." It was like hearing his voice from another body. It sounded distant. All he was paying attention to was the red headed twin smiling at Hermione.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Marcus Flint clapped Draco's back, grinning at him profusely. "Welcome to the team, Malfoy. When did you say your father was sending in those brooms?"

Draco grinned. "They're in my dorm."

Flint nodded. "I'm going to ask Snape for a slip to get us on the field. Gryffindor's practicing today, but we've got to train our new Seeker."

Half an hour later, Draco was wearing his new Quidditch rode and making his way down to the field, surrounded by the team and holding his brand new broom. Making his father proud.

The Gryffindor team was already on the field, talking. Wood looked up, his face turning angry. "Idiot," Flint muttered under his breath.

But Draco wasn't paying attention to Wood. He had just noticed Hermione standing next to Ron and Harry. And, of course, the Weasely twin was standing protectively next to her.

Draco was suddenly livid. _He _should be the one standing there, next to her, and laughing at what she said. _He_ should be the one to affectionately ruffle her hair. _He _should be the one receiving her lingering looks.

Before he knew it, Hermione had strode up and glared coldly at him. Her big brown eyes flashed with anger and Draco grew absolutely livid. Why was she angry at _him?_

"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent."

Draco felt like he was about to explode. She assumed he didn't have any talent, of course. Just because he had to be mean to her just to keep up his father's expectations. He narrowed his eyes and said the worst thing that came to mind. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood."

Weasely drew his wand out and pointed it at him. Of course, the fool cursed himself, and Harry and Hermione rushed him off to Hagrid's. Predictably, the Weasely twin, nearly cursed him then, but the team strode off the field, bringing Draco with him.

As Draco sat in the infirmary later, Madame Pomfrey rubbing think oil onto his face, getting rid of the boils that the twin had cursed onto him, the image of Hermione's face would haunted him, as it would forever. The look of genuine hurt that he had caused.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco looked around the Great Hall, not admiring the decorations, just observing them. There were ice sculptures, Christmas trees; snow was even falling from the ceiling, stopping just above head level. Other people were staring in wonder, but this wasn't something his mother hadn't pulled off on her usual Christmas parties.

Pansy was clutching is arm, toying with her diamond necklace. Her dress was very revealing, and every boy in the Hall seemed to notice. It was an emerald color with a plunging neckline that showed more cleavage than any other girl dared to show. It barely covered her butt, and the five-inch high heels she was wearing showed off her toned legs. She was constantly rubbing her hand on his dick, murmuring how much she wanted him.

Draco couldn't care less.

He found himself wondering if Hermione was even coming. Would she show if she didn't have a date? The Yule Ball seemed like something she wouldn't exactly enjoy, even with a date.

And then he saw her. Clutching Viktor Krum's arm, she strode into the Hall, smiling her dazzling smile. Her strapless dress, a light blue with purple trim, fell to the floor, and her normally bushy hair was tamed and curled elegantly. Draco stopped in his tracks and watched her pass.

She was beautiful.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Blaise grinned. "You like her."

Draco glared at him. "Please. She's a Mudblood. That's like saying I fancy a donkey."

Blaise sighed. "You're my best mate, Draco. I can tell. You like her."

"Sod off." Draco climbed into his bed, and attempted to fall asleep. Merlin, it was getting hard to sit in the same room as her and watch her take absolutely no notice of him.

"She likes you, too."

Draco rolled his eyes. The fucking Weasely twin made sure she didn't notice anyone else. Especially after-

Draco shut down that thought then. He was not going to think about it. "I said fuck off, Zabini."

"She's actually pretty hot if you think about it."

Draco couldn't control the rage curling in his stomach. "You twat, leave it alone!"

Finally, Blaise was silent. Of course, the silence brought thought Draco didn't want to think about.

Sometimes, when the overwhelming urge to see her was too large to ignore, he went to the library. Hermione was always in the library. It was in the library where he saw _them._

He knew there was something wrong when he heard the giggling. She never made as much as a sound in the library.

He peered through the shelves and saw it. The Weasely twin was sitting at a table with her, various books and scraps of parchment spread out. Hermione stopped giggling and put on a face of seriousness.

"Fred, seriously. I'm supposed to be helping you study. Stop being distracting."

"But we've already been through this a million times!" He groaned, making a pouty face.

"Twice, Fred. Honestly," She said, fighting a smile and failing completely.

"But I completely understand it, now! I'll ace this charms test!" He flashed a smile, showing off his perfect teeth. Not that Draco's were less perfect; it just annoyed him how the twin managed to look perfect in her eyes.

"So, you're ready to pack up and leave?"

"Yes."

"And say goodbye for the night?"

Fred froze. "Actually, studying a bit more won't hurt." They were a couple of inches away from each other. Draco could see the twin's breath ruffle her hair.

Hermione smiled, and, as if not meaning to, touched his lips. "Exactly." She blinked and realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

She looked away, but Weasely reached up and touched her face. "Hermione," He whispered, exactly how Draco wanted to whisper it.

She gazed into his eyes, and Weasely leaned in to kiss her. She looked frozen with shock, but then she completely melted into him. He pulled her out of her chair and on top of him, running his hands down her sides. Draco, surprised that the goody-two-shoes Hermione would let anyone do such a thing, watched as Weasely gripped her thighs. As he ran his fingers onto her butt, under her shirt, she whimpered in pleasure, and kissed him harder. Draco felt like he was going to vomit at any moment.

Weasely drew away, and stared into her eyes for a long time before whispering, "Hermione, I love you. I always have, I always will."

And, although the words killed Draco, although the words made his insides burn, although it made Draco want to kill someone, preferably Weasely, she whispered, "I love you, too. Forever."

Within a week, Draco became a Death Eater.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Every time he saw her, he remembered those memories. Every time he heard someone mention the trio, he thought of her. Of her soft hair. Of her dazzling smile. Of her big brown eyes. Of her stunning personality. Of her hand in the Weasely twin's. Of his lingering fingers on the small of her back.

Of the utter heartbreak he felt every time he saw her.

That's why, when he discovered her, laying in the woods, surrounded by the remaining to members of the trio, on the verge of death, the only thing that came to his mind was terror and the overwhelming urge to help.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oooh.. First story! Hope you like it!

It took me a while to figure out what to write about... A Dramione isn't exactly the easiest thing to write...

I just had to add in Fred X Hermione... they're my second favorite matching... Sorry, guys! Don't worry... Draco will prevail! He's just too hot not to, right?

So... I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews make the world shine! :)


	2. Cursed H

**Disclaimer:** Hey, guess what! I now own Harry Potter! I'm rewriting everything and adding in more Dramione…. *sigh* I wish.

* * *

><p>Hermione could easily say that the best thing ever to happen to her was Fred Gideon Weasely. He was the most perfect boyfriend.<p>

He held only her hand and kissed her cheek in public. He was never too clingy and would hang out with his friends often. However, she never felt abandoned, and it felt like he was always by her side, carrying her books and walking her to class. He would crack jokes that made her snort while laughing, and he would whisper how much he loved her in her ear.

Being alone was something else.

Unfortunately, once she reached sixth year, he was no longer there by her side, and she hardly ever got to see him, but this is when she knew she was absolutely head over heels for him. He'd visit her when she got to visit Hogsmade, and write her at least four times a week; she had a full dresser full of his letters, all of which made her giggle every time she read them.

They were soul mates.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Fred sighed. "No, Hermione, I'm not staying away." He gripped her hand desperately, bringing it to his face. "Don't you get that? I love you, and I'm never leaving you."

Hermione looked away. The light of twilight was leaking through a window in the hallway they were standing in, casting shadows across his face. "Its just going to be dangerous, Fred. Voldemort himself will be looking for Harry, Ron, and I. I don't want to risk you getting hurt for what I've done."

"I'm willing to do anything to protect you, Hermione."

Hermione reached up with her other hand so that she was cupping Fred's face. "I know you would, Fred. That's exactly why you can't fight alongside me. I have to-"

Fred turned away, tearing his beautiful blue eyes away from hers. "Do what, Hermione? Run off with Ron and Harry again on your secret mission that Dumbledore gave you? Have us all worrying for months on time if you're _alive_, much less accomplishing what you need to? Do you know what we've been through these past months? Do you know what _I've_ been through?"

"I'm sorry I put you through that. But, if all runs smoothly tonight-"

"It never runs smoothly, Hermione. This is _You-Know-Who_ we're talking about. He will twist and turn our plan around until we have _nothing._"

"Nothing? We have everything! Willing fighters, a purpose behind our actions. The only time we will have nothing is if we think that way," Hermione said, angry out Fred's pessimistic words.

Fred sighed, annoyed. "Hermione, this is the determining factor in how the tide will turn. Whoever wins the Battle of Hogwarts will win the war."

"Of course I realize that."

"Hermione, people will _die. _Good people from our side will have their lives stripped away tonight. It could me George, or Mum, or Ginny, or Tonks, or McGonagall, or _me._"

Hermione blinked back tears. "_Don't_ talk like that, Fred, please."

"Why? There's a good chance I will die. I'm willing to put my life on the line to win this war. The small part I play in it adds up, doesn't it?"

"You _won't _die, Fred. _Stop_ talking like that, you're worrying me."

Fred laughed a humorless laugh. "_Worrying you?_ Have you been _listening_ to what I've been rambling on about? I've been pathetic these past months! Ask George! He's been complaining about what a pussy I've been. But I didn't care because I was wondering if you were safe! If you were alive!"

"You've already said that, Fred," Hermione said bitterly.

"I'll say it as many times as I need to, until you get it, Hermione."

"Get it? Until I _get_ it? What is there to _get?_ So you missed me! So did Mrs. Weasel, and Ginny! My parents don't even remember who I am, but I hope that some part of them misses me. We're all family. It's what we _do._"

Fred turned completely away and stared angrily out a window, watching everyone reinforcing the protection enchantments. He looked absolutely livid, Hermione noticed, feeling anger curl in her stomach. Anger at the situation everyone was in, anger that exhaustion was causing her to fight with the man she loved.

"I would have _hoped_ that you missed me, too. Which, obviously, you _didn't_."

Hermione felt like screaming. "You think I didn't _miss_ you? You're so _stupid,_ Fred!"

He spun around facing her. "Don't you _dare_ call me stupid, Hermione Granger."

"Or what? You're sure acting like it."

"Sometimes, I can't believe you," He hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Fred-"

"I've been in love with you since the day I first met you, Hermione. From the second I saw you, I just _knew_ we belonged together. You're everything any guy would be lucky to find in a girl. You're smart, sweet, funny, and absolutely beautiful. You're the reason I'm who I am, Hermione, don't you see that? I love you. I always have, and I always will."

Hermione felt her anger at life evaporate away. "Oh, Fred-"

"And I _thought_ you felt the same way."

"Wait, Fred, I-"

"Don't. Don't try and fix it, Hermione."

He sounded genuinely hurt, and this stung Hermione more than she thought possible. Of course, this made her angry again. "If you would get your fat head out of your stubborn ass for one second, you would understand what I'm trying to say!"

"I'll see you later," He replied venomously, leaving elegantly.

Hermione felt like sinking to the ground and bursting into tears. Merlin, she was so terrible with words. Before she collapsed, though, Ron peered around the corner. "Hermione? Are you ready?"

After a quick deep breath, she nodded and resolved that she would talk to Fred about what happened later.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione found that when she was shocked beyond imaginable, thoughts came to her in short phrases, opposite of how she normally thought.

The first thing that she thought when she walked into the Great Hall after hours of fighting, she couldn't believe the amount of bodies. The smell of death hung in the air and was intoxicating.

She felt like she was holding the world on her back, and she needed to find someone's shoulder to sob into and relieve that stress. She looked around anxiously for Fred.

She spotted the Weaselys and Harry on the opposite end of the Great Hall. Quickly, she hurried over, stopping a few dozen feet away. They were all sobbing over a body, and terror gripped her heart.

_Fred._

_Blood._

_Staring._

_Family._

_Crying._

_Fred?_

_Not moving._

_Not moving._

_Not moving!_

By this point, her feet had dragged her over to Fred's unmoving body. "Hermione," Harry whispered when no one else said anything.

"No," She said, her voice cracking. "No, no, no, no, no!" She fell to her knees, stroking Fred's face, tears streaming from her weary eyes. "Fred, wake up! Please, no."

_Dead._

"I'm sorry," She whispered, replaying her last words to him in her head, and physically cringing at the hateful things she said. "I'm so sorry."

The feeling of revenge burned in her stomach.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione would never forget the feeling of Voldemort's fingers wrapped around her throat, his whispery voice caressing her ear, the feeling of repulsion sweeping over her.

With his wand resting on her temple, he shouted at Harry. "That's right, Potter! I've got your mudblood girlfriend."

"Let her go!" Harry shouted back, accompanied by Ron and the Auroras.

"She doesn't have to be hurt! It's a simple trade off! Come here, and she'll live! Walk away, and you'll never see her pretty little face again."

"Harry, no!" Hermione screamed, _hoping _for death, _hoping_ for the sweet release from the world that held no meaning for her.

Harry stood still, watching Voldemort for a second. Then, so quickly, before anyone could have reacted, the worst Unforgiveable Curse blew by Voldemort's face and hit someone in the crowd of Death Eaters behind him.

Voldemort cackled. "You silly little boy! No one can kill me! And now, for that mistake, your little friend will pay."

"Tom!" Harry exclaimed, taking a step forward.

"Going to be a hero now, Potter? I was beginning to worry that I over estimated your love for your friends."

"Who did I kill, just now?"

Voldemort paused, an eerie feeling washing over everyone. His grip on Hermione's throat tightened. "Tell me," He said, speaking to his followers. No one spoke. Voldemort killed three men on the spot. "TELL ME!"

A shaky voice spoke. "Bellatrix." He was murdered in seconds, followed by a few more people.

"POTTER! Trying to play with my head, are you?" Was that… agony Hermione heard in his voice?

"You loved her, didn't you?" Harry sounded smug. "To love is to destroy, Tom! You just destroyed her."

"You will regret this, Potter. When your little mudblood friend breathes her last breath, you will know that you were the one who _destroyed_ her." And so quickly, his wand returned to Hermione's temple and he whispered to words in her ear. "Aeterno Ardeno."

A bright purple flash erupted from his wand and then Hermione was in pain. Not in pain, she _was_ pain. Her insides felt like they were boiling, her skin was boiling, her vision turning red. She couldn't think of anything but her torment. What was her name? Where was she? Was this pain real?

Later she would be told that fighting had erupted from the crowd. She would how be told how Mrs. Weasely, of all people, had thought to Accio her out of Voldemort's grasp. She would be told how Mrs. Weasely had urged Harry and Ron to find help, and how they had apparated.

Into the Forbidden Forrest. Bloody idiots. Harry had wanted to kill Voldemort, but before anything could happen, a Death Eater had emerged from the shadows.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

And then, the pain was gone. It had disappeared, and she felt completely normal. The sound of rustling leaves alerted Hermione, and she glanced where the noise came from, and, even though she knew it was completely illogical, she wished that noise was coming from Fred.

Harry pointed his wand as a tall figure stepped out from the trees. "Malfoy," Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing.

Hermione sighed, feeling the crushing feeling of depression overwhelm her.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, noticing her sigh.

She sat up, wincing as pain shooting through her stomach. "Ouch," She whined, lying back down. If she closed her eyes, she could almost feel Fred's gentle fingers stroking her skin.

Almost.

Harry still had his wand trained on Malfoy. "You-Know-Who cursed you. Do you remember the curse?"

"_Aeterno Ardeno._"

Malfoy dropped his wand. Harry's face morphed into one of surprise. "Malfoy?"

Malfoy bent to pick up his wand and twirled it in his fingers. "That's one hell of a situation you've gotten yourself into, Mudblood. The Dark Lord wanted to develop new methods of torture. He created a new curse, The Burning Curse. It literally burns the victim's organs, brain, everything. And then, minutes later, it wears off. It's like the curse didn't even happen. The thing is, the curse is like a parasite. Once you've been cursed, the curse… it lodges itself in your brain. And, at random moments, the curse will act up again, affecting the victim just like when they were originally cursed," He finished indifferently.

Harry glared at Malfoy angrily. "How do we know you aren't lying?"

Malfoy glared back. "I don't know and frankly, I don't care. I just figured you would want to know that your mudblood will _die._ One can only take so many burns to the organs before it becomes too much. Even though everything appears to be fine, you slowly die."

"How did Voldemort make a curse like this?" Harry spat.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "How the hell would I know? It's the fucking Dark Lord."

"How do we cure it?" Ron asked, interrupting Hurry's retort.

"You don't. It's incurable."

"How do you know so much, Malfoy? It's not like you're exactly high in his ranks?"

Malfoy smirked. "Just like old times, isn't it Potter? The Chosen One and I, simple Draco Malfoy, arguing about little things like my ranks in his enemy's mind. You're just so cute, aren't you?"

"Answer the question, you meager excuse of a person."

"The Dark Lord wanted a subject to… test the curse on. A willing Death Eater. He pulled us all in for one big, merry reunion and asked us who would be… faithful enough to endure the curse. At a secluded location, he would curse said follower and observe them. The follower volunteered himself, though, I doubt his services will be needed. It looks like the Dark Lord already found his test subject."

"Shut the HELL up, Malfoy-"

"My, my, you're very testy, aren't you, Potter? Tell me, was it your fault the Mudblood went and signed her death wish?"

Harry faltered. "I don't know, she just ran off and then Voldemort announced that he had her and that if I traded myself for her she wouldn't be hurt. We rushed out of the castle and she was in his clutches. I killed Bellatrix and he cursed her. It was all my fault," Harry whispered, his voice cracking at the end.

Malfoy smirked. "You make me laugh, Potter. Maybe you should keep your pet on a tighter leash."

"We were around Fred's body, we all weren't thinking right."

Malfoy paused. "His body?"

"I don't know how it's your business, Malfoy, considering you're one of _them._"  
>"So the Weasely twin is dead, huh? It's about fucking time. What a pathetic excuse for a human being."<p>

In seconds, Hermione's wand was out of her pocket, she had moved swiftly, and was pointing her wand at Malfoy's throat, letting the tip of it poke at his flesh. "You will _not_ insult Fred around me, or I swear, I will kill you where you stand. You disgust me, you vile _creature_. Do you have no self respect or do you enjoy being an enormous pain in the ass to anyone who sets eyes on you?"

Malfoy smirked. "You need me."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, her voice rising.

"You need to find a cure, right? It just so happens that this curse was first thought of when my father was still respected in the Death Eaters."

"Damn, that's a while ago, Malfoy," Ron snapped from behind her. Hermione's wand didn't waver from his throat, and she was still honestly considering hexing him.

Harry spoke up. "You can find a cure?"

"No guarantees, Potty, but I'll try."

"And why should we trust you?"

"Because I'm the only chance you've got." For once, Malfoy's voice sounded urgent, but Hermione was sure she was hearing things, because the cool expression on his face never changed. As always.

"I can't accept that you're so willingly turning against You-Know-Who-"

"Wow, you know times are tough when even Potter's afraid of the fucking name-"

"It's a taboo!" Harry snapped. "Answer the question!"

Malfoy met Hurry's eye and a look of seriousness washed over him. "He killed my mother. He fucking killed my mother and I want him dead. You're the only hope I've got, and there's no way you'll survive without Granger. If I cure her, then you'll kill him, and maybe getting over her death won't be so hard."

Hermione lowered her wand.

Harry spoke up. "How do you expect to plan this out? When will you see her?"

Malfoy laughed. "The question is when will _you_ see her? She has to be under my surveillance. I need to make observations, analyze her… sessions. It's the only way I'll have enough time."

"Absolutely not," Ron protested.

"How long does she have?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron.

"Judging by the Dark Lord? He'll give half a year at minimum, a full year at max. He'd want the victim to suffer as much as possible but not to have enough time to find a cure."

Ron glared. "Then who says that you'll have enough time?"

"I have knowledge and the drive of my mother's death on my side."

Harry paused before asking. "Where will you hold her? When will we see her?"

"Harry!" Ron said angrily. "Are you serious?"

"It's the _only _chance we have, Ron." He turned to face Malfoy. "She's like my sister. Save her, please."

Malfoy smiled. "I have a safe house. And when I say it's safe, it's safe."

"And?"

"She can see you once a week. Time is of the essence."

Ron held his hands up. "Wait, wait. Hermione has not said a single word on the topic. What do you want, Hermione?"

Why would Hermione want to live, after losing Fred? What was her purpose of life if he wasn't there? "I want to die."

After a shocked silence, Harry spoke up. "She's lost Fred. She'll need… time to adjust."

Malfoy nodded, walking over and grasping Hermione's forearm. His fingers were calloused, and scratched her skin.

"Keep her safe," Harry said, watching Hermione intently.

"It's a safe house, Potter. Get your panties out of a knot." Malfoy transferred his bored expression on Ron. "And you do everyone a favor. Gain a few brain cells to wipe that stupid expression off your face."

And then Malfoy dissipated, narrowly avoiding Ron's hex.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** So... yeah.

Just a few little things about the chapter….

Gideon is one of Molly's brothers, so it seemed like a good middle name for Fred.

_Aeternam Ardens _means "everlasting burning" in Latin, which is where the curse _Aeterno Ardeno_ came from. I made it up myself. :3 I could be Voldemort!

Just in case the context clues were a little fuzzy…

First section: Hermione's thoughts and jazz

Second: A fight with Fred before the Battle of Hogwarts (and then Ron takes her to the Chamber of Secrets). They're argueing because lovely Fred wants to be by her side but Hermione doesn't want him to get hurt!

Third: The break after the first portion of the Battle

Everything else: Yay, they left and the plot starts!

Oh, and I added in one of my favorite quotes from another book I LOVE… I want to see if anyone recognizes it! Maybe, just maybe, you could leave where you think it came from in a review? I'll say what the book is in the next chapter.

Because reviews are my life.

So, thanks for reading!


	3. Attempt D

**Disclaimer****:** Nah... still don't own the rights to the Harry Potter World.

* * *

><p>Draco's mind whirled as he appeared in the safe house living room, his arm firmly attached to Hermione's. He glanced over and saw that she neither looked scared or nervous. She just had a blank expression on her face, as if she had no emotion.<p>

Did she really love the twin that much?

He had originally made the safe house as a convenient place to fuck whenever he pleased, but then Voldemort had become more paranoid and he was kept at the Malfoy Manor, under observation. No one knew of his house, buried deep in the mountains of Canada.

He led her to the spare bedroom. It simply had a bed with an attached bathroom. "Do you need clothes?" She nodded, walking over and sitting on the bed. He waved his wand and the clothing in the closet morphed into her shape. "You can change it if you want. I honestly think you would look horrendous either way."

She didn't reply, only walked to the closet and opened it. Touching the tip of her wand to silk pajamas, she changed them into flannel pants and a big t-shirt. "I'm going to sleep," She murmered, walking back to the door and muttering a thanks before closing it in his face.

"We'll start the tests tomorrow," He said to the door, not hearing a response.

Bloody hell, she was taking the death hard.

He made his way into the master bedroom, right next door, and showered. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the feeling of warm water embodied him. He let it wash away all the grime from the fight, all the horrified feelings at Hermione's near-certain death. All the agony at the knowledge of her pain.

After nearly half an hour, Draco turned the boiling water off, and stood in the shower, resting his forehead against the shower tile. The current situation he was in was shit, and he knew it. He couldn't say he hated it, though, because, for the first time, he had Hermione in his house. All alone. And she wouldn't leave.

He knew, of course, that he wouldn't be sweet, or even nice. It just wasn't in his nature, and he knew that she hated him. No, he would carry on being a dick, saving her life, watching her mourn over someone besides him. But a small part of him would love it.

Slowly, he pulled on boxers and a pair of sweats before climbing into bed and squeezing his eyes against the thoughts he didn't want to think about.

He fell asleep to the sounds of her sobbing.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco awoke to the sound of a scream of pain. His heart thundering in his chest, he grabbed his wand and rushed into Hermione's room. She was sitting on the floor in the corner, grasping a jagged piece of glass from the bathroom mirror. Her fingers were bloody, and with shock, Draco realized that she had slit her wrists.

Quickly, Draco strode across the room, and knelt by her side, horrified. He gently took the glass out of her hand and set it out of reach. She didn't move, just stared blankly straight ahead. He used a nonverbal spell to seal the wounds on her wrists and siphoned off the blood from her clothes and the floor. She continued to stay frozen.

He silently took her wand from her pocket and placed it in his own. "I think it would be best if I kept your wand, Granger," He said quietly, his voice interrupting the eerie silence.

"Why?" She protested, a spark of life flickering behind her blank eyes.

"Because you are obviously suicidal, and you don't need another weapon to kill yourself," He replied snarkily. "Get up and get in bed. I hope you're embarassed."

"I don't want to."

"Get _up_ and get in bed, Granger, before I really get angry. I'm losing my precious beauty sleep."

"Beauty sleep?"

"How else do you think I'm so damn sexy?" He watched her not move. "Oh for fuck's sake," He muttered under his breath, before wrapping his arms under her knees and around her back and lifting her from the ground.

"No-" She protested, feebly squirming in his arms, but he had already placed her on her bed.

"If you try and commit suicide again, I'll kill you." She rolled her eyes, and he left, gently shutting the door behind him.

_ Women, _he thought to himself as he returned to his fitfull sleep.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco woke up to a bright light shining directly into his eyes. Groaning, he rolled over and placed a pillow over his head. After unsuccesfully trying to fall asleep, he stretched and walked into the kitchen.

He rummaged in the fridge for eggs and bacon. Ten minutes later, bacon was sizzling in a pan and he was frying eggs. Once they were done, he divided the food up onto two plates. He stared at Hermione's door for a moment before picking up a plate and banging on her door.

After a lot of banging and threatening from Draco, Hermione opened the door and stared at him, sleep still in her eyes. "What the hell do you want?"

He shoved the plate into her hands. "Eat," He stated, then turned around and began shoveling his own food into his mouth.

After they both finished eating, they sat down in the living room. "What my father told me wasn't very much, but enough to go on. He said that the Dark Lord would only use Fiendfyre to burn the victim."

Hermione stared at him. "That's-"

"Extremely hard to control, I know. But this is the Dark Lord we're talking about. I think what you're feeling is an internal version of Fiendfyre, so if we figure out how to put out Fiendfyre, we may be able to figure out how to reverse the spell."

Hermione nodded. "How would that get rid of the part of the spell lodged in my brain?"

"I have an idea about that. I've been researching on muggle brain tumors."

Hermione rose her eyes in surprise. "I'm impressed."

"Don't get too worked up. They remove tumors with surgery. If we could do something like that, we may be able to remove the permanent part of the spell. We'd have to stop the fire, first. Removing the spell may just make you burn to death."

"Lovely." She hesitated before saying, "There isn't anything that puts out fiendfyre. You can control it at best."

"We'll figure something out. The task ahead of us is simple-"

"Just extremely difficult to perform." Hermione pressed her face into her arms, her long curls surrounding her.

"And people call _me_ pessimistic."

"That's because you _are_ pessimistic."

"It's in my nature. You're supposed to be 'bouyant'," He countered, using air quotes.

"And you're supposed to be 'malicious,' but there you are making me breakfast and preventing a suicide attempt."

"Potter and the Weasel would attempt to murder me if you die, even it was by your own clumsy hand"

"Attempt?"

"They would fail, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I cannot believe I'm relying on _you_ to save my life."

"All your dreams must be coming true," Draco drawled, smirking.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Days, then weeks passed. Draco searched relentlessly for something to stop Fiendfyre, but nothing prevailed. He had been more stressed in his life. He felt as if he was carrying a thousand pound weights on his back and every day added a hundred pounds.

It sure didn't help that Hermione sobbed herself to sleep every night, or that she would lock herself in her room for days. At least she wasn't suicidal anymore.

One morning he found her laying outside on the ground and staring outside at passing clouds. It was a sunny day, just a few clouds freckling the sky.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked arrogantly.

"I'm pointing out shapes in the clouds. That one looks like a turtle," Hermione said, pointing at a rather bulbous cloud.

"And that's entertaining?"

"It's better than re-reading through books searching for a cure to a spell that we know very little about."

"You should have said you were bored."

"And you would have what? Laughed at what I found entertaining like you're doing right now? I'm not that stupid, Malfoy."

Draco paused before saying, "That one looks like a hippogriff." Hermione stared at him, shocked. "Yes, I pointed out shapes in the clouds as a child, too, Granger. The key word is c_hild._"

"I think that everyone needs to let the child in themselves roam a little. Otherwise, we can't enjoy life."

Draco blinked at her words, throwing off the timing of his snarky comeback. "Life sucks, Granger, that's how it is."

"Only if you think of it that way."

Draco felt all of the stress well up in his chest. How dare she act so calm about her near inevetable death? How dare she point meaningless pictures out in the clouds when she knew she was wasting precious time?

"Why are you always so optimistic? You're dying, Granger!"

"Why are you so pessimistic? Why not live, Malfoy? You're still _young _you still have _hope!_"

Draco looked away bitterly. "Yeah, hope. Too bad I'm a fucking _Death Eater,_ and _Voldemort's going to hunt me down._" No response. "Looks like you can't even-" Draco froze midsentence, staring at Hermione cringing in pain.

Quickly, Draco pinned down her rest and pulled out a thermometer from his pocket, he stuck it in her mouth, watching as the temperature increased to just under 130 degrees.

Suddenly, she blinked and the crazed expression left her eyes. "How long?"

"It couldn't have been half a minute." They had settled into a rhythm. They would see how long it took, and see how high her temperature got.

"The time's shortening," she said, biting her bottom lip. Draco felt himself immediately go hard. She was _so_ attractive when she did that.

"And you're temperature's rising."

"He's making the sessions shorter and more intense."

"God damn, he's making the cure even harder to find."

"You can let go of my wrists, Malfoy."

Draco glanced at his hands, curled around her dainty wrists. Immediately he let go and looked away.

"We have to start testing. We have to start trying things."

"I know. Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it?" Her tone had changed. It was softer and delicate, like she was speaking to a sleeping child.

He turned to face her. Her hair was braided into pigtails, but some was spilling out. Her big brown eyes didn't waiver. "Do what?"

"Save me the first night I came here?"

"Why did you do it in the first place?" He responded, already knowing the answer that would come out of her mouth, but avoiding having to answer himself.

"I loved him. I still do," She whispered, glancing away into the mountains. "He was my whole life. I didn't know how I could live anymore."

"What changed your mind? Why haven't you tried again?"

"I have a mission. I have to return to Ron and Harry and I have to help them defeat Voldemort. If I don't, we may not win this war."

"You're so pathetic. You're just saving the killing yourself part until afterwards?"

"Have you ever loved someone, Malfoy? If you did, you would know that losing them rips your soul in half. You would do any different then what I'm doing?"

Draco mulled over what she said, even after she stood up and went inside the house. He watched the trees whistling with wind and thought about what he would do if Hermione was killed. He imagined double the pain he felt now, even triple to what it was. He imagined never seeing her rosy complexion or seeing her smile.

No, he would do exactly what she would plan to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So...

Sorry this took a while... I was planning on making it a tad bit longer, but I decided just to put it out there now, since you guys have been waiting a while.

Lots of people messaged me answers to the quote in the previous answer! And you lovely people were mostly right! It was from City of Bones by Cassandra Clare. Goooooooood book, I definetly recommend it!

So...

Please review! It's a downer, not getting much. :(

Major shout out to **GirlFromDevon **though. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

I do write back, guys!


	4. Wand H

**Disclaimer:** Well… I obviously still don't have the rights to Harry Potter….

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Can I have my wand back?" Hermione asked, looking up from the ancient book in her lap.

Malfoy didn't look up from his. "No."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, closing the book and setting it on the floor next to her. "I haven't done anything rash since the first night."

"And your point is?"

She looked down at her hands. "I miss magic. It's a part of me and I want it back," She said, cautiously looking back up.

"I said no," Malfoy repeated, still unmoving from his casual position on the couch. He was wearing his usual sweats and black v-neck. He didn't shy away from wearing any type of clothing, Hermione thought. Ron probably didn't even know what a v-neck was, and Harry probably would rather wear nothing. She guessed that they didn't think it was manly, but Hermione found it showed an attractive amount of Malfoy's collarbone.

Hermione looked away, shaking the random thought from her head. "Is it because I'm a muggle-born?"

Malfoy snorted. "Sure, that's the reason," He said, flipping the page in his back.

"You're so pathetic, Malfoy."

"That heat flash came out of nowhere," He said calmly, now wearing a small smirk.

"I bet you feel so high and mighty, keeping a mudblood from her magic," Hermione huffed, his casual attitude pissing her off. She realized as she said it that he hadn't called her a mudblood in a while.

He looked up, finally. His steel grey eyes met hers. "I said no, Granger. Believe what you want to believe but you are _not_ getting your wand back."

"What if Death Eaters came in and starting firing curses? I wouldn't be able to protect myself."

"That wouldn't happen. These wards are strong, I made them myself."

"No offense, but you weren't exactly the best wizard," Hermione muttered before she could stop herself.

Malfoy froze. "_Excuse_ me?"

Hermione felt guilt well up in her stomach. "God, I'm-"

"In case you hadn't noticed, _Granger,_ we've been speaking fucking Voldemort's name allowed constantly, and he hasn't exactly blasted down the door, knowing our location. Do you know anyone who can make wards that powerful?" He was standing up, his eyes flashing as he glared down at her. Hermione stood up so that she wouldn't feel so small.

"I-"

"Have you ever seen a fridge that refills itself? I bet not, I made the spell myself."

"Malfoy-"

"What about your clothes? Since you no longer have your wand, I've bewitched them to transform to what you're thinking. Have you ever seen a spell like that? I made it up, too."

"Look-"

"Don't you _dare_ think I'm not powerful. In case you hadn't noticed, _I'm_ the one who protects this house day and night._ I'm_ the one who keeps us alive. _ I'm_ the one who makes sure fucking Death Eaters don't poor in and slit our throats in our sleep."

"But-"

"Who wakes up before you and stays up late after you've cried yourself to sleep, finding a cure for someone who doesn't value their life? Oh, that's right, it's me."

Hermione had had enough. "How do I know it isn't some sham? How do I know you're not a Death Eater who's going to slit my throat in my sleep?" She spat, repeating his words.

"You're so fucking stupid. Why would I have kept you alive for so long if that was my intention?"

"Why else would you keep me here, doing all of this for me?"

"Being a Death Eater changes you," Malfoy spat, thrusting his wrist at her, showing her the eerie Dark Mark. It didn't move, but it had a life-like quality, as if it was breathing, or as if it's eyes were watching you.

Hermione stared at the mark, shudders running down her spine.

"In all honesty, I don't know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's because I feel like I have to repay a debt. Maybe I'm just crazy." He stalked away, and Hermione watched him slam his bedroom door behind him.

She'd never seen him so angry. She just found their arguments were like a routine, and she actually like them.

They made her feel something.

Malfoy calmly returned, all of the angry emotion wiped from his face. It was the cold stare again. "Here," He grumbled handing her something.

Her wand.

Hermione took it, surprised at him. "Thank you," She whispered.

"Kill yourself with it, murder children, I don't care. It's not my problem."

"I'm sorry I was rude. I didn't mean what I said, you really are a great wizard." Even though she didn't realize it until she said it, Hermione found that she truly believed what she was saying.

"Whatever," He snapped, returning to the couch and opening his book, returning to his page.

For the first time, Hermione looked at Malfoy. Really looked at him. He'd shown something that she'd never seen from him. He'd always been cold, always been arrogant, always been rude, but he'd never been angry. He did have human emotion, buried under his hard exterior.

A loud pop was heard outside the front door. Instantly, Malfoy was on his feet and they were pointing their wands at the door.

"It's us," Harry's voice said.

"I completely forgot today was their day," Hermione said happily, pocketing her wand.

"Verify yourself," Malfoy said, not lowering his.

"Malfoy's a ferret," Ron said, annoyed.

"Be serious, Weasel, or I'm assuming you're a Death Eater in disguise."

"I'm Harry Potter. My first owl was given to me by Rubeus Hagrid. On our first meeting, you tried to befriend me. I refused. You are now working on a cure for Hermione Granger."

Hermione opened the door, smiling. "Come in."

Harry and Ron walked in, no longer taking time to admire Malfoy's interior furnishing. Ron plopped himself on the couch and Harry sat in a chair.

"Hermione, we have lots to tell you," Harry said seriously.

"Well, I'm going to throw up," Malfoy said, exiting as usual.

"Tell me," Hermione said, sitting down in her spot on the floor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_More_ horcruxes?" Hermione asked, her mouth agape.

"Ron thinks so, but I disagree." Harry paused to brush the long hair out of his eyes and then continued. "There's got to be some limit, and if seven's the ultimately powerful number, I think eight will just kill him."

"Harry, that makes perfect sense. Voldemort wouldn't risk killing himself to make another Horcrux. His guard will be up, though, and it will be that much more impossible to get to him."

"And then we had another idea."

"Shoot," Hermione said, mentally kicking herself for not thinking about Voldemort's Horcruxes. She had been so distracted looking for a cure, she wasn't herself. The sooner she got rid of the bloody curse, the better.

"We think that if we kill Voldemort, your curse will be lifted. You said that it was lodged in your brain, right?"

Hermione's mouth widened. "Malfoy!" She called, wanting him to know the new information.

After calling his name a few times, he grumpily walked in.

"What on earth could you possibly want now?" He grumbled, moodily leaning against a wall.

Hermione explained Harry and Ron's theory to him, watching as his facial expression changed from extremely pissed to moderately angry. When she finished he remained silent for a moment, and then spoke up.

"This doesn't really change much," He said, crossing his arms. "We still have to be able to quench the fire inside you before we could kill Voldemort, and then I'd have to scan your brain, just to be sure the curse permanently left."

"It makes it a hell of a lot easier," Ron said haughtily.

"You really think so? Have you ever heard of a spell that completely quenches fiendfyre? The only known thing possible to even do with fiendfyre is wield it."

Hermione sensed the tension in the room escalating. She realized that in the weeks that she had lived with Malfoy, she had become accustomed to his blunt attitude and even appreciated it. "Maybe we should go outside," She said to Harry and Ron. "It's beautiful outside."

They spent the next hour relaying the events of the past week to each other, and then Harry and Ron had to leave.

"Hermione, I know I've said it before, but be careful," Ron said, touching her arm. She had once believed that Ron had a crush on her, but she was positively sure that her relationship with Fred discouraged anything from Ron. Now he had a happy relationship Luna Lovegood, which Hermione found a little ironic, since he had been the least friendly to her out of the trio.

She smiled in return and replied, "Always am." Ron smiled and then disapperated.

That left her and Harry. "Hermione, I know I've said it so many times, but I'm-"

"Harry Potter, if you say you're sorry one more time, I will hex you into tomorrow," Hermione said, raising her eyebrow.

"But I am, Hermione. Truly and sincerely."

Hermione waved away his umpteenth apology. "Seriously Harry, the way I look at it, Voldemort would have cursed me one way or another. He actually probably would have killed me." She squeezed his hand affectionately.

"As long as you know that I never meant for you to get hurt. You're like my sister, Hermione."

She smiled. "Of course." With a final farewell smile, Harry disapperated, leaving Hermione enveloped in a tranquil silence.

Hermione stood outside alone, looking at the mountains, at the wind whistling through the trees, at the alive feeling of her surroundings.

Hours passed and she remained standing outside. The summer air started to turn chilly, and she vaguely remembered that she was simply wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't want to leave, though. She had never felt so peaceful in her life.

"Granger, if you're going to stand out there like a clichéd heroine in a novel, you might as well get a jacket or something."

Malfoy's voice broke her serenity, and she stiffly walked back into the warm house.

"It's about bloody time."

Hermione did not respond to Malfoy's obnoxious comment, instead choosing to rummage in his fridge. She found leftover pasta and, with a wave of her wand, it was steaming and fresh.

"I've missed magic," She murmured dreamily, settling herself at the dining room table.

"Not enough to ask for your wand before now," Malfoy observed, sitting across from her with Sheppard's Pie.

"I figured I wasn't on your good side and you would never consider it."

"I didn't consider it-"

"Yes, you did. I could tell, even if you weren't trying to show it."

"And by the fact that I gave you your bloody wand in the end," Malfoy grumbled into his food, rolling his eyes. He looked up, smirking. "Do you think you are?" He asked.

She tilted her head questioningly. "Am I what?"

"Do you think you're on my good side?" He asked humorously.

She smiled. "More so than I was when I first came here."

Malfoy rose his eyebrow in response. "You thought you were on my bad side?"

"I'm pretty sure I've been on your bad side for a while," Hermione said, taking a bite of pasta. "Me being a muggle-born and all."

"You know, sometimes people are more than they seem."

Before Hermione could ask what he meant, he stood up suddenly, and she shockingly realized that he had already finished his plate of food.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** So… yeah.

I appreciate the reviews, what little of them there are… They make me feel extremely pleasant!

Thanks for reading. :D


	5. Jogging D

_**Disclaimer:** _Okay, if I seriously had the rights to Harry Potter, would I even be writing on here?

_Draco was running._

_ He did not know how long he had been running. It could have been minutes, days, years. His legs felt like led, and he knew he was going to collapse soon._

_ He was stumbling through trees, their branches whipping his face, but it didn't hurt. He knew he was dreaming, he just couldn't wake up._

_ Faster, he ran. He sped up, feeling his legs propell him forward, feeling his muscles flex under the strain. _

_ Finally he burst into a large clearing, and all of the terror that was gripping at his chest escaped. No longer was he running like a little boy. With confidence, he turned around and stared his follower in the face._

_ The face was always different. Sometimes it was Voldemort or Potter. Plenty of times it was his father. Almost always it was the Weasely twin. Draco found that as soon as he stared at the face it disappeared. It just vanished, into dust._

_ Slowly, Draco turned around, facing the center of the clearing. Now, from the oppostie end, was a brilliant white light. He had to shield his eyes from it's glare, but squinting and peering through his fingers, he could just make out a figure._

_ Draco took one step._

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Draco opened his eyes suddenly, the muscles in his back tensing up. "Fuck," He grumbled, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow. He _hated_ that dream. He supposed people could look into the voodoo meaning of it, but he honestly found it pointless.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed, picked his watch up off his bedside table and glanced at the time. It was four in the morning. "Merlin, save me," He grumbled, rolling his eyes, and walking into the kitchen.

He was no longer tired, so he figured a midnight snack would do the trick in making him sleep.

If not, hey, food is food.

He slowly chewed on an apple and leaned against the granite counter. The cool material chilled his warm bare back and he winced. He looked down and realized he was only wearing boxers.

He glanced at Hermione's door, wondering if he should change into something more boring. He shrugged, deciding that if she should come out at this ungodly hour, she wouldn't notice. And, he admitted to himself, he didn't care if she saw him.

Draco would never give the impression that he wasn't cocky, it was one of the things he was proud of. Even if he felt like shit, he had the hard exterior shell that didn't let anyone in, which was how he liked it. The less people knew you, the less of a chance they liked you and the less of a chance you dissapointed him.

Sighing, Draco threw the apple core away and then headed back to his room, sliding under the warm covers and wondering to himself why the hell he had such a huge bed if it was only him in it. With this bitter thought, he pressed his eyelids shut and murmered a sleeping spell.

.

.

When Draco woke up again, the sun was already up in the sky and he could hear Hermione in the kitchen. He slowly crawled out of bed, feeling his joints crack. He winced, rubbing hsis shoulders. He stumbled into the shower, washing away his grogginess. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged, and five minutes after that, left his room, wearing dark jeans and a white shirt.

Hermione was sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs crossed and eating out of a bowl of cereal. She seemed to be staring out into space, but she focused into real life when he shut his door. She grinned at him and ate another spoonful of Corn Flakes.

"How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Not very well," He admitted, finding a Pop-Tart in the fridge and taking a huge bite.

"How do you do that?" She asked, shuddering.

"Be unbelievably sexy?" He asked, flexing. He thought he saw her eyes slightly widen, but then she was talking and he decided he just imagined it.

"No," She said, rolling her eyes. "How can you eat Pop-Tarts cold?"

Draco smirked. "Step one, take a bite. Step two, eat Pop-Tart," He said, and, for emphasis, taking a huge bite. "It's a simple process," He said through a full mouth.

"It tastes so gross, though," Hermoine said, wrinkling her nose. Draco felt his stomach twist. She looked so _attractive_ when she did that.

He seriously needed to go to a mental hospital—she was making him lose his mind.

"Eating it warm makes the insides get all yucky," Draco said, deliberatly using 'cutesy' language.

"Matter of opinion, I guess," Hermione said, smiling.

"Well, yours sucks," Draco said, taking the final bite.

Hermione ignored his comment. "How is it that guys can eat so fast? In the time that it takes me to eat one meal, you can eat four. I mean, I started my cereal before you, and you're done!"

"You should probably keep an eye on that, then, it's probably soggy," Draco said, eyeing her cereal bowl.

Frowning, Hermione took a test bite then grimaced. "Damn." She plopped down and emptied it into the sink. "I hate soggy cereal."

"So, you hate cold Pop-Tarts and you hate soggy cereal," He said, counting the facts on his fingers. She nodded, smiling, and he shrugged. "Today, when your session starts, I'm going to continually wash cold water over you and see if that gives any affect."

Hermione nodded. "I had the same idea. I don't know if it will do much, since the burning is going on inside of me, but it's worth a shot."

Draco nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Sounds like a plan."

Draco nodded. He could feel the awkwardness of the moment seeking in, so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'm going to go on a run," He said. "After you've had your session," He amended, looking at Hermione.

She nodded. "Okay. I think I'm going to shower, now. Maybe taking a completely cold shower will help the heat level decrease from the start."

"Have fun," He said, smirking.

Hermione nodded, then smiled. She made to walk past him, but stopped a few feet from him. "Malfoy?" She asked, her hazel eyes gazing into his own.

It felt like she was staring into his soul, with eyes as powerful and intense as that. "Yes?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know what she was going to say. She had that soft tone of voice, and he knew it was going to be sappy.

"Thank you, for everything." She smiled, reaching down and firmly grasping his hands.

This was the first time she had ever touched him, in this sort of way. He knew that she was just thanking him in her own touchy-feely kind of manner, but Draco's mind couldn't help but imagine everything he could do with her, right now.

He had to clear his voice to speak. "Go shower, Granger."

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. Draco felt his heartbeat speed up, and vaguely wondered if she noticed it. Her hand was still touching his, and he wondered if he should feign repulsion. He dismissed the idea quickly, figuring it was already too late.

They were so close, he could smell her strawberry shampoo. It embraced him, and Draco felt his mind go whoozy. He so badly wanted to lean in and close the space in between them.

She rose an eyebrow, and Draco felt himself go hard. She was so attractive when she did that.

He needed space.

Now.

"Go shower, Granger, before I make you."

She rolled her eyes and the moment was gone. She walked into her room, shutting the door softly behind her.

A few minutes later, the sound of water welcomed him, and he closed his eyes, trying to imagine what she looked like.

Merlin, he wanted her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Icy water poured from Draco's wand as he pointed it at Hermione. Her clothes were soaked and clinging to her small frame, but Draco didn't stop the stream of water. Her strangled cries were barely audible over the sound of the gushing water, but soon her cries stopped and Draco immediately checked her temperature.

"How'd it work?" Hermione asked, wringing water out of her hair.

"The temperature didn't change. I guess this means we're on the right track," Draco said, flicking his wand so that her clothes were dry.

"Thanks," She said, standing up. "Tomorrow I should be drinking cold water. It might be a better approach, getting the cold water closer to the fire."

Draco nodded. "Good idea. I'm going on a run. It's your turn to cook."

"Where are you going?" She asked as they walked into the house.

"Just around," Draco said. "I've done this run before. I run every morning," He drawled, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Because I totally pay attention to your morning routine, Malfoy," She said, rolling her eyes.

He smirked, and then walked into his room to change. He pulled on blue soccor shorts and laced his sneakers. He debated wearing a shirt or not, but decided it was too hot outside.

He stepped out of his room and shut the door. He didn't see Hermione in sight and figured she must be in her room, or something.

Draco stretched, his joints cracking as he did so. He grimaced, feeling old.

He stepped outside and began running. He had long ago stopped breathing hard and now felt that jogging took his mind off things. He picked at random spot in the woods that surrounded his house and started running in that direction. He never took the same path, but he never got lost either. He had a natural sense of direction.

The sounds of the woods greeted him. Squirrels chirped from their posts up in a tree, birds sang in the distance, making up their own little melodies of their own.

Draco jogged in one direction for at least half an hour. He slowed to a stop, his heart pumping. He wasn't even sweating. Sighing, Draco turned around and began sprinting home. He felt his feet churn in the ground as he sprinted, his arms pumping. In less than fifteen minutes, he broke out of the line of trees, his house in sight.

He stopped, breathing heavily for a moment, now actually sweating. He began to walk towards his backdoor when he heard a collection of crashes from within the house. It sounded as if something had been pushed down.

"Granger!" He shouted, sprinting towards the house, leaping onto the porch. In the back of his mind, he realized that he had a weakness.

It was her.

His heart pumping in his throat, he threw open the door.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** Okay, I know this one's kind of short, but I really wanted to get it out there, plus I wanted to end it here. :3

Um... I hope you guys like it!

Plus, thank you so much for all of the reviews! It really means so much. :)


	6. Discover H

**Disclaimer: **Yes, if I had the rights to Harry Potter, I would use this sight.

* * *

><p>Hermione cursed at herself, gently stepping out of the pile of broken glass plates. She had been trying to reach for a bowl on top of the shelf to mix in and knocked all of Malfoy's glass plates on herself. She felt stupid.<p>

She was just about to cast a repairing spell when Malfoy burst in the house. "Granger!" He called, quickly realizing she was standing in the kitchen.

"What happened?" He asked, urgently walking towards her. He was wearing blue shorts and black sneakers, but that was it. She found it hard not gaping at his sculpted chest.

Hermione internally slapped herself. What was she thinking? This was Draco Malfoy. She was _not_ supposed to find Draco Malfoy attractive, even if he was incredibly muscled.

He was still waiting for a response. "Granger. What the hell happened?" He asked, pointing his wand at the plates. They began repairing themselves.

"I… I was reaching for a mixing bowl, but it was too high and I knocked over the plates," She whispered, watching the plates neatly stack themselves inside the cupboard. "I'm sorry."

"Did it not occur to you to just summon the bowl?" Draco snapped, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

"I don't know, I guess I forgot. I've been without magic for so long."

"You forgot you are a witch? How pathetic." Malfoy was furious. "How do you think it came across when I hear crashing outside? I thought someone had come in-"

"I thought your wards were strong," Hermione snapped, narrowing her eyes.

Draco picked up a towel from the counter. "They are. But once you've come inside them, you can always come back, Granger. Potter or Weasely could have been imperioed-"

"Well, they weren't. I just was clumsy."

Draco sighed, like a kindergarten teacher sighing over the fact that one of their students wasn't understanding what they was saying.

"Don't talk down to me!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I wasn't," Draco said, but his tone of voice suggested otherwise.

Furiously, Hermione summoned the mixing bowl that started their argument and began throwing ingredients in the bowl.

"What are you making?" Malfoy asked, rubbing the towel through his hair. When he took it away, it was all ruffled and slightly damp. Hermione felt her stomach twist, and was surprised at herself. She had never had these kinds of reactions to anyone but Fred, and even then, they weren't this rousing.

Haughtily, she decided that she was lonely, and that was the only reason she would even consider looking at Malfoy.

"Fried chicken," She huffed, her aggravation apparent in her voice.

"Do you need help? Merlin knows I don't need anything else broken."

"Could you start boiling some water for pasta?"

Draco summoned a pot, nearly knocking her head with it. "Sorry-" He began, then cut off. He walked over and pulled away some of her hair. She felt her skin warm where his fingers brushed against it. "You're bleeding, Granger," Malfoy said, gently touching her temple. "I don't know how I missed it before."

She winced. "Ouch."

He muttered a quick healing spell and she felt her skin pull together. With another quick spell the blood was siphoned off. "Thanks," She murmured, looking into his eyes.

After a second, he looked away, filling the pot with water, and then heating it up. They cooked in silence, exchanging a few words or questions here or there. They finished cooking, and sat at the dining room table, slowly chewing.

Finally, Hermione couldn't take it any more. "Seriously, what's your problem? So I dropped a few plates, it was an honest mistake and they were fixable. I'm sorry if the crash worried you, for whatever reason."

"I don't exactly need you dying on my watch, Granger," Draco grumbled, glaring at her.

"Why are you so argumentative?" She asked, exasperated.

"_I'm_ argumentative? You're the one who starts every single fight we've had. I just don't let myself get pushed around by someone like you."

"That's-"

"Completely true and you _know_ it, Granger."

She paused, glaring at Malfoy and realizing that he was right. She really _had_ been the one starting all of their arguments. Still, she wouldn't admit it, especially when he was staring at her with his cold grey eyes. Except, they weren't as cold as she usually thought. They seemed to have a spark of amusement. "Just eat your dinner-"

"I win," Malfoy declared, grinning and shoveling pasta into his mouth.

"Piss off," Hermione grumbled into her food.

Malfoy merely chuckled. "You've gotten feisty, haven't you?"

Hermione glared and stood up. "I'm going to bed," She announced, throwing what little of her food that was left away and placing her dishes in the sink. "Goodnight," She said, brushing past him.

She could feel his eyes on her back.

"It's eight o'clock." She could _hear_ the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up," She grumbled and shut her bedroom door.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Hermione felt the warm sun on her face and she smiled. She was standing on a beach, and there wasn't another soul in sight. The soft sand tickled her toes, the salty air blew into her hair and she could hear the crashing of the waves. She was wearing a loose white dress that was unusually out of her character, but it felt nice as the wind ruffled it around her._

_She began walking down the coast, moving so that she was barely walking in the warm water. She hummed as she walked, a song that seemed to always get stuck in her head, by a muggle band._

_She noticed a figure in the distance. _Fred,_ she thought to herself, and picked up her speed. The sun prevented her from actually seeing more than his figure, but she was positive it was him._

_She finally reached him. He was facing away from her, and the sun still slightly obstructed her view. Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him from behind._

"_Hi, stranger," She said._

_He laughed and she realized how beautiful it was. "Hi, little girl," He responded, twisting around and giving her a proper hug._

"_I miss you," She whispered into his chest, her eyes clenched shut._

"_Why?" He asked, kissing her hair. It sent shivers down her spine._

"_Because you're gone," She said, her voice cracking._

"_I've always been here. Always," He whispered, reassuringly rubbing the palm of his hand on her back._

_She looked up into his face and felt her heart drop. She wasn't looking into the face of Fred._

_It was Malfoy's_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Hermione gasped as she woke up, sitting straight up.

She didn't quite remember her dream, but she knew that it had been shocking enough to wake her up.

The sun shone into her room, glaring into her eyes. She grouchily stumbled out of bed and pulled her hair into a quick messy bun before emerging out of her room.

"It's about time," A voice said, from the living room, making her jump.

"Jesus Christ, Malfoy, you scared the shit out of me!" She exclaimed, turning to glare at him.

"Yeah, well, you know me," He replied, smiling. "Seriously, its noon, Granger. What, did you have a good dream?"

"I don't really remember it," She said, having an odd sense of de-ja-vu. The sun was shining into Malfoy's hair, making it startlingly blonde, and creating shadows on his face.

Then she remembered her dream.

"I'm hungry," She blurted out, rushing into the kitchen.

She dreamed about_ Malfoy? _ Out of everyone she could have dreamed of… it was _Malfoy?_ She should have known the dream was weird, she usually saw Fred's face almost immediately. What was this even supposed to mean? She knew she didn't like Malfoy-

"Granger, your hands are shaking. Are you okay?" Malfoy's voice said from behind her.

"What?" She turned around. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why on earth did you follow me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because you're jumpy as hell and you're a klutz. You'd have probably killed yourself had I not provided my extremely valuable supervision," Malfoy finished smugly, pulling on the collar of his shirt.

She realized that he was wearing dark jeans and a black dress shirt that casually had the top few buttons hanging loose. "Why do you dress like that?" She asked, feeling her stomach do flip flops.

"Because it's how I dress? I've always dressed like this Granger. Are you okay?" He actually looked concerned, which surprised Hermione.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, quickly waving him off and placing a Pop-Tart in the toaster.

He shrugged and walked out of the kitchen, leaving her waiting for the Pop-Tart alone. Hermione rubbed her face, confusion settling over her. Why was she so nervous around Malfoy, now?

She decided she would get a head start on reading and walked to the bookshelf full of Malfoy's books in the living room. Of course, he was lounging on the couch, his shirt agape, making her stomach curl. She quickly turned and scanned the titles, looking for a certain book.

She was aware he was humming to himself as he read, which he sometimes did, but this time she immediately recognized it. She slowly turned around, and the expression on her face must of surprised Malfoy because he stopped. "What?"

"Were you just humming Mayday Parade?" She asked, incredously naming her favorite band.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"They're a muggle band," She said incredously.

He shrugged. "When I used to want to get away from things, I'd apparate into muggle shops or stores. One time the store was playing one of their songs, and I liked it."

"But you're Draco Malfoy. You're not supposed to like muggle things."

"I know, it's astonishing, right? When you assume things about people, lots of times they turn out not to be true." He sarcastically sounded surprised.

She blinked, realizing what he said. "I'm sorry, it just surprised me. They're my favorite band."

He smirked. "What a coincidence," He murmured, looking down at his book.

"What other muggle things do you secretly like?" She asked, moving to sit next to him on the couch.

"Secretly? Do I look like I'm being secretive right now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," She said, smiling a small smile.

He snorted. "Go Radio's a good band. They're another one of my favorites."

Her smile widened. "I agree."

"I've even watched a couple shows on box that shows pictures."

"You mean a television?"

"Yeah, I guess."

And so for hours they talked about his favorite muggle things. She was surprised that several of them were the same as hers. Her cheeks began to hurt from smiling so much. When they finally stopped talking and began reading, she wanted more.

That night, she lay in bed, thinking about what her dream meant. Was it possible that she was developing feelings for Malfoy? She pushed the thought away and decided that she was only caring for Malfoy like she did for Harry or Ron. She was beginning to see the monster she had thought Malfoy was exactly that; what she had thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry, it's been awhile... Please read and review! Reviews help inspire me! :D


	7. Zoned D

**Disclaimer: **If I was JKRowling, Dramione would go in the book, not a sight where people spill their hopes and dreams for their characters!

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_She giggled, and then kissed him. "You're everything I could ever want."_

_Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He could smell her strawberry shampoo. "You're everything I've ever wanted."_

"_I could never love anyone but you."_

_Draco frowned, drawing back. "But you do."_

_Hermione smiled. "I thought I did. But, this is true love."_

_Smiling at her answer, Draco cupped her face in his hand and leaned forward, brushing her lips with his. She leaned in more, crushing her lips on his and snaking her hands into his hair. _

"_I love you, Hermione," Draco whispered against her mouth._

"_And I-"_

"Avada Kedavra!"

_And she was dead._

_He could feel her tense, and go stiff in her arms. She slid out of his arms and fell to the floor before his sluggish movements could catch her._

_Draco gaped at her, lying crumpled on the floor, her eyes wide open and glassy, staring into another world that he could not see. All the life, everything that Draco had loved about her was gone._

_Fury ripped at his stomach, and Draco yelled, turning on the person who had killed the woman he loved._

"_Come back! Come back and face me you bastard! COME BACK!" _

_Draco listened and could hear footsteps running away. Growling, Draco followed._

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU, AND I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! WHO ARE YOU?"_

_Draco listened but the only footsteps he heard were his own. "DAMN IT!" He sobbed, slamming his fist into a nearby tree._

_She was dead. Hermione was dead, and he didn't know who killed her._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco woke up with a start, his heart pumping and his breathing heavy. He knew that trying to fall back asleep would be useless, so he stumbled out of bed, his head throbbing. Mother of fuck, he hated headaches.

He shivered, thinking of Hermione's blank expression, of her glassed over eyes.

Blinking, he slipped on sweat pants, and walked to Hermione's room and gently knocked on the door. There was a muffled response from the other side.

He slowly cracked the door open, and then opened it wider. Hermione was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "What's wrong, Malfoy?" She asked, her voice scratchy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you. I just had a bad dream-"

"Are you here to tell me about your terrifying nightmare so that I can kiss your forehead and pat your cheek and say, 'It was just a dream'?"

"Actually, I was going to say I was checking in on you. I'm sorry for wanting to make sure that you didn't die in the middle of the night," Draco said sarcastically.

He started to walk out, but she called after him. "Malfoy, wait, I'm sorry. Come back, please."

Draco paused, and then, knowing he would regret it later, turned around to face Hermione. Staring at her petite frame, shrunken by her too big pajamas, he couldn't help but feel the twinge in his stomach that made him hate himself. Maybe it was his exhaustion, maybe it was the nightmare, or maybe it was just staring at the girl he'd loved since the moment he had met her, but he said something that he would instantly regret. "Why do you hate me, Granger?"

She blinked. "What?"

_Well, there's no going back now,_ Draco thought. "Why do you hate me?" He articulated slowly, not making eye contact.

"I don't hate you, Malfoy. I used to, but not anymore."

"How come you used to?" He asked, walking until his hands were resting on the footboard of her bed.

She sighed and fell back on her bed, her head landing on her pillow. "Because you were a dick, Draco. You always called me a Mudblood, you were so bloody arrogant, and you acted like I was no better than the dust bunnies in the corner." She paused. "And, honestly, you hated me."

"I've never hated you, Granger. Never."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, right."

"No, honestly." Draco moved around the bed, his voice urgent, trying to make his voice clear. "Sure, I've been jealous of how smart you are, and sure, I've not liked you at times, but I've never hated you."

Hermione scooted over so that Draco would have enough room on the bed. Draco stared at the space, shocked before he slowly climbed on the bed with her. This is what he had always dreamed of, and more than he ever had before, he wanted to reach over and pull Hermione into him. He wanted to kiss her, stroking her face and neck, and he wanted it _now_.

Draco swallowed continuing. "I know I probably was a huge jerk-"

"You _were_ a huge jerk," Hermione said, rolling on her side to face Malfoy, a smile playing on her lips.

"Hey, I'm confessing my heart here, Granger. There's no need to for any confirmations on how childish I was," He said, rolling his eyes and attempting to slow his heartbeat. Surely she could here it? It seemed to be thundering out of his chest.

"I'm sorry, go on," She said, sitting up, and crossing her legs, and Draco realized that their knees were touching.

He scooted back half an inch, trying not to make it obvious on how she affected him.

"I was so mean, because, well…" He faded off, looking away.

"Yes?" She asked, reaching over to touch his arm.

"I had to be," He whispered, taking her hand, and, for the first time, accepting the friendly affection instead of brushing it away. He held her hand in his, tracing the wrinkles on her hand.

"Draco," She whispered, scooting closer, again. Draco could see his own reflection in her big brown eyes. He swallowed loudly.

"I guess I never really hated you, either. You were just the one element in my life that didn't work how I wanted it to."

"That can be a good thing," Draco said, before he could stop the words.

Hermione smiled. "I suppose." She frowned. "Malfoy, where is all of this coming from?"

Draco grinned. "You tell me." He grinned, and stood up. "You've effectively chased away the bad dreams, Mommy," He joked, beginning to leave.

"You want to know something funny?" Hermione said as he began to walk away.

"Sure."

"When we were first years in Hogwarts, I had a crush on you." She said, giggling. "Isn't that silly?"

Draco felt his stomach drop and everything that was just said felt like it evaporated out of his brain. "Hilarious," He said, smirking in an attempt to mask his true feelings.

"Draco?" She said, her voice small, as he was about to shut the door.

He sighed, resorting back to his I-don't-give-a-shit façade. "What, Granger?"

"Thanks, for everything. You're a good friend."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Draco woke up to the sun glaring in his eyes. Muttering a stream of profanities, he rolled over, promptly realizing that he had fallen asleep on the couch. His knees thudded to the floor and the palms of his hands stung as he caught himself.

After a moment of confusion, Draco remembered that after leaving Hermione's room, he had sat on the couch in an attempt to read. Of course, her last words echoed in his ears.

_So, this is how it feels to be friend-zoned. _

Draco sighed, heading towards the front door. He needed fresh air. To his surprised, Hermione was already sitting outside, sitting on a blanket and facing away from him.

Draco felt bitterness rise in his stomach, and he turned away, slamming the door behind him. Angrily, he stormed into his room and pulled on blue soccer shorts. He tied his shoelaces ferociously and he walked out the front door.

Away from her.

Away from the pain she caused. Away from the sleepless nights where his mind only thought of her. Away from the stupid hope that she would realize that everything he had ever done, he had done for her. Away from her big, brown eyes that looked into his soul.

Away from the possibility of friendship.

He walked away, and ran. He pumped his arms, pushed his feet deep into the ground. He welcomed the sweat that trickled down his back, and the soreness that etched itself deep into his muscles.

The sun moved up and up, moving its focus from his right shoulder to his left. Draco felt as though he would collapse at any moment, but he turned around and pushed harder.

And as Draco ran, he realized. He knew that all of his dreams were shattered. Whatever kind of relationship he and Hermione had, whether it was acquaintances, or friends, it would never be more. He realized everything his abusive father had ever taught him was right. He was a Pure-Blood, and she was a Mudblood, and they could never ever be together.

Draco ran in a blind rage, and, when he started recognizing the woods, he slowed to a stop. And, though he would never admit it, tears leaked from his eyes. Guilt was ripping at his chest, threatening to slaughter him if he didn't tell Hermione the truth, because he knew that he could never live with himself if she never knew.

Draco walked with cold determination, heading straight for the house. She had to know. He'd want to know.

"Granger?" He called as he opened the front door. And, as soon as he saw her big, brown eyes full of worry.

And he delivered the secret that would rip her heart apart, along with his.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**a/n: **Okay, I'm really really really really really really reaaaaaaaaaally sorry about all the slow updates and short chapters. I'm just so busy, and started growing away from this fanfic.

BUT, then I read it again, and I was like, "Oh, yeah! I could totally pick this up again!" Aaand, I did.

Sorry about the huge cliffy! What is this big secret Draco has?

I'll give you a hint… Hermione doesn't know! :D

Okay… Thanks so much for your reviews, they helped inspire me to pick it up again!

Thanks for reading, also.

And, please, more lovely reviews to remind me to get off my butt! Thanks!


	8. I'M SO SORRY

Guys... I'm sorry.

I've completely lost all inspiration for this piece.

Here was Draco's secret:

He killed Fred! :O It was an accident, of course, but he wasn't sure if he actually meant to or not. Inner turmoil!

Of course, Hermione would have forgiven him.

Sorry, but I've really lost all inspiration for this.

I'm going to open another account and begin writing in another account. I won't say it's me.

I want to thank all of those who've reviewed and favorited this story. It means soooooo much, and I'm sorry to disappoint you all. Really.

Sorry. Perhaps some of y'all will read my future stories!

Goodbye.


End file.
